1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to downhole pumping systems submersible in well bore fluids. More specifically, the present disclosure concerns lowering a submersible pump through tubing and connecting it electrically to an electrical receptacle mounted in the tubing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Submersible pumping systems are often used in hydrocarbon producing wells for pumping fluids from within the wellbore to the surface. These fluids are generally liquids and include produced liquid hydrocarbon as well as water. One type of system used in this application employs an electrical submersible pump (ESP). ESPs are typically disposed at the end of a length of production tubing and have an electrically powered motor. Often electrical power may be supplied to the pump motor via a power cable. Normally, the power cable is strapped to the tubing or lowered along with the pump and the tubing. Typically, the pumping unit is disposed within the well bore just above where perforations are made into a hydrocarbon producing zone. ESP's typically require periodic retrieval for scheduled maintenance or repair. This usually entails removing the power cable, which is secured alongside the tubing. Pulling and reusing the power cable mechanically wears the cable and can sometimes damage the cable.